The Card
by nattie700
Summary: On the most romantic day of the year there is and unexpected delivery made to Sydney's house.


The Card 

By: nattie700

Summary: On the most romantic day of the year there is and unexpected delivery made to Sydney's house.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic ever so I would appreciate as much feedback and reviews as possible. You can e-mail advice to me at nattie700@hotmail.com

He leaned down and slid the card under the door and whispered the words, "Happy Valentines Day Syd." Before walking briskly down the porch steps. He didn't look up, so deep in thought until he had nearly reached his car when he heard a voice near him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He froze and turned around swiftly. A man clad in casual clothes with a grim expression stood before him. It must be Will. Sydney's friend. The one who was a journalist. What should he say? He should never have come here! "Um…Hi, I was just looking for a house…um…but this isn't it…" he trailed off trying to look embarrassed rather then alarmed.

"Oh, who are you looking for?" Will asked narrowing his eyes. He felt protective of Sydney. What kind of a weirdo was this guy showing up at her house in the morning for no reason?

"Elise Cromwell," he lied. He only hoped Will bought it. Not waiting to find out if he had or not he said hurriedly, "Right I'd better be going now." With that he got into his car and drove off.

'Good," thought Will to himself. If he saw that guy here one more time he'd slug him-or something like that. He then made his way up the porch steps before ringing the doorbell.

*   *   *

"Ding-Dong!" rang the doorbell.

Sydney swore loudly nearly having spilt her coffee due to the sudden sound. "Who the hell could that be!" she said aloud.

 "Can you get it please Syd," called Francie who was running in and out of the bathroom fixing her earrings.

"Alright," she answered even though she knew she was already late for her meeting at SD6. She walked to the doorway but stopped and bent down before opening the door.

There on the floor next to the door was a pink envelope with her name written on it. Surprised by it she picked it up and examined it the writing looked kind of familiar. She wasn't sure. She carefully opened it cautious of what she would find inside. Inside was a card with the words 'Happy Valentines Day!' printed on it and a picture of a beautiful red rose. The doorbell rang again but she ignored it. She opened the card intrigued to find out who it was from. She had completely forgotten it was Valentines Day and wondered who would have remembered. Inside were words written in the familiar looking handwriting.

Wondering why Sydney hadn't opened the door yet Francie came out of her room and stared over Sydney's shoulder to get a look at the card. "Who's it from?" she asked, "what's it say? Come on read it!"

Sydney's smile grew bigger as she read each word on the card.

It read:

_Dear Sydney,_

_Happy Valentines Day._

_I wish we could be spending this day together._

_Love from Your Guardian Angel._

She grinned gain as she read over the words fixing them in her mind. It worried her to think that he had come here. What if someone had seen him? Even worse what if the CIA saw him? He'd be removed, as it was strictly against protocol what he had done. Besides those thoughts she still couldn't get that broad smile off her face.

"Can someone let me in!" yelled a forgotten Will from the other side of the door.

"Oops! Sorry Will," Sydney apologised while unlatching the door and flinging it open. Will stood there looking slightly flustered but not at all angry,

'Wow. How does she manage to look so beautiful?' Will thought. He wished he could tell her that she looked pretty and hopefully the card he had bought her would help him say those words out loud. He would give it to her when the time was right.

"Hey Will check out this card Sydney got," said Francie, "She won't tell me who it's from!"

He too looked at the card and felt his cheeks burn. How could he even think of giving her a Valentines Day card? She obviously had enough men at the bank interested in her. He quickly shoved his card in to his coat pocket and walked past them into their simply furnished living room.

"What are you doing here anyway Will?" questioned Sydney hoping that he hadn't seen who had left the card.

"Oh…I just came to ask if you wanted to go to dinner. As Francie has a date so I thought maybe we could go out and have dinner," Will said truthfully.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Will, of course I'll have dinner with you," she replied delighted. Long gone were the days when she had a romantic dinner on Valentines Day. Sure she had been asked out plenty of times but she just wasn't interested in any of them. Dinner with Will would be fun and it would be good to just relax from work one night

"Great, then I'll come here tonight at 6:00," Will said grinning. "Oh there was some guy hanging around outside as well, said he was looking for some Elise Cromwell, I told him to get lost."

"Will!" exclaimed Francie, "That may have been Syd's secret admirer!"

Sydney smiled to herself. So he had come.

Suddenly Sydney remembered that she was late! She grabbed her bag and stuffed the card into it before shouting an explanation to her friends. She jumped into her car before racing to Credit Dauphine.

*   *   *****

Sydney briskly walked into the meeting room only to find everyone there but Sloane. She sat down before questioning Dixon about his whereabouts.

"He's in his office on some important phone call. He's been on it for 45 minutes and we were meant to start 45minutes ago," Dixon answered smiling.

"Am I that late?" she said smiling stunned at hearing how late she was.

"Afraid so," chuckled Dixon.

At that moment in walked Sloane with one of his crooked leers plastered on his face. Sydney hated that face so much! ' I wonder what he's smiling about,' thought Sydney. She had a feeling she was going to find out.

"I have some very good news to inform you on," he started looking at each one of them individually before stopping at Sydney. "There will be no mission for you this week Sydney. We will only require your father for it," he finished.

"But won't he need back-up?" Sydney questioned her anger flaring. She has to do this it was vital to get information for eh CIA! And also, no one makes her rush to work to find out that she doesn't have any to do.

"Yes but we will use another agent. Is that okay?" he asked with a fake smile in a stern voice.

"Yes," she said fake smiling right back at him. It would be good to have a break. She walked out of the conference room and back to her desk. Well if she wasn't needed here she might as well go home and catch up on some of her homework. But one thought troubled her as she drove home. Now she wouldn't get to see Vaughn…

Authors note: If you like it please review and if you don't, some constructive criticism.


End file.
